


The Hotel Room

by MissAdler (JulesDizzy)



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Charlie Hunnam - Freeform, F/M, Hotel Sex, NSFW, Smut, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesDizzy/pseuds/MissAdler
Summary: This is basically just hotel room sex.No backstory, just sex.Enjoy :)





	The Hotel Room

Charlie Hunnam and I entered the hotel room. At this point, I was way too drunk to remember how I got here. I fell onto the bed as soon as I saw it, my head was spinning. Charlie handed me a glass of water. “Drink this now and thank me later”, he said smiling. I took one big sip to empty the glass. “Thank you, Mr Hunnam”, I said. Or slurred. Then I fell back on the mattress.   
He put away the glass and came over to the bed. He placed his hands beside my head and looked into my eyes, not quite touching my body. “Miss, you are drastically drunk”, he said. He sounded amused and I had to grin. “I am, Mister, but that is not my fault. You ordered that Tequila.” “Well, you’re right. I have to apologise. Will you forgive me?” He came closer, almost touching my stomach and chest. “I suppose I could forgive you – if you show me how sorry you are..” It was more of a whisper now. He came even closer, his lips brushing mine. “I am inconsolable”, he whispered.   
He pressed his lips on mine, slowly and soft. I returned the kiss, feeling my pulse rising and starting to shiver. Our lips parted but he didn’t stop the kissing. He kissed my cheeks, my ears, my neck. He went down to my shoulders and my chest but stopped where my dress began. “Oh Charlie”, I moaned. I felt his hand on my leg moving upwards. He slowly pushed up the fabric and whispered in my ear: “I can show you how sorry I am, Miss, but only if you want to.” My whole body shuddered. “Please, Mr Hunnam, I beg you…”, I whispered back into his ear.   
He started kissing my neck again, going down again but this time pushing down the dress, kissing my breasts, biting my nipples softly. I clawed my nails into his back. “Get rid of this”, I begged him, pulling up his shirt. He got up and undressed. Not just his shirt, he also got out of his pants and his underwear, letting me see his big hard cock. “Oh my”, I said sitting up, “let me taste that.” He smiled in that dirty kind of way and came closer. I took his boner, licked it, kissed it. “You want me to blow that big cock of yours, Mister?”, I said. He put his hand in my hair and almost forced his penis into my mouth. “Hell yeah, I do”, he moaned. He started to move his hips back and forth, fucking my mouth with great pleasure. “Oh….oh….oh…”, he moaned, “you’re so good at this.” He let go of my hair and stopped the movement letting me take over the blow job. I sucked his dick, took it in as deep as I could. After a few minutes, he took a step back and pushed me onto the bed. “Miss, I might have to apologise more roughly than I thought”, he grunted. I felt his hands on my legs again, pushing up the fabric. “You’re not wearing underwear”, he said surprised. I just smiled and said: “Well, go on then. Apologise to me. Do it hard.” His fingers were now at my clit giving me pleasure that made me moan, almost scream. “Charlie!”, I grunted. With one swift move, he was all over me, pushing his hard cock into my wet hole. At first, he moved slowly but he got faster and deeper with every move until he just fucked me hard and deep. “Yes…oh my…”, I moaned, “give it to me.” He leant down to my ear and whispered: “Miss, you need to be fucked from behind.” He was not asking but stating a fact. And I was willing to give him whatever he wanted. I just needed his hands on me and his dick inside. When he pulled out his now very wet cock I turned around and almost immediately felt him inside me again. “Fuck me hard now”, I said breathing hard. And he did. He fucked me with hard strokes. His hands were on my breasts at first, but his left one wandered down to my clit rubbing it. “Oh….Charlie….I’m gonna come…”, I screamed out. He moved even faster with his hips and his finger. “Oh, my God….yes….ohhh” I came loud and hard. And he was close too, I could feel it. To my surprise, he pulled out his cock again. “Turn around”, he said. And I did. He pushed his dick inside me again, fucking me hard and deep. On his face, I could see that he got close and closer to his orgasm. “Yes…yes….oh…yes”, he moaned. His penis was jerking inside me. He then leant down to me, kissing me hard and soft at the same time. “That was amazing”, he whispered in my ear.” “You are so forgiven now”, I answered.


End file.
